


New Year’s Rockin’ Eve

by arey0unasty



Category: A Day to Remember (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, New Year’s Eve, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: The boys have a quiet night in on New Year’s Eve





	New Year’s Rockin’ Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblacksubmarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/gifts).



> None of this is true, except for that they each own dogs. No disrespect is intended towards the people mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Title: Happy New Year - Rent

“Jeremy, you ready to go?” Kevin called. It was New Year’s Eve, and Kevin had just worn the dogs out enough so they’d be okay while they went out for a little while. Which meant two laps around the neighborhood, plus some backyard fetch. 

The sun was starting to set, and they had to be at Neil’s house in an hour. They were having a dinner with the band, and a few other friends and family members. After that, they were going home for a simple night in.

“Yeah, are the dogs taken care of?” Jeremy asked, walking down the stairs. Kevin gasped.

“You cut your beard!” He exclaimed. Kevin dropped the leashes he was holding and walked over to rub his boyfriend’s now stubbly beard. It’s not that he didn’t like the long, mountain man beard, he just preferred it shorter. 

“Yeah, new year, new beard, new me, right?” Jeremy joked. Kevin rolled his eyes. “Plus it was itchy and it got annoying, so.” He trailed off.

“I love it. And I love you, you look handsome.” He did. Jeremy had on his usual black skinny jeans and a pastel yellow button up shirt. 

Jeremy reached up to kiss Kevin. “Thanks Kevie, you look handsome too, although you smell like a dog.”

Kevin stepped back and sniffed himself. “Give me five minutes to deal with that, please don’t wake up our monsters.” He gestured to the dogs that were passed out in the living room. Jeremy just laughed at him as he walked off.

One quick shower and an outfit change later, Kevin was ready to go. He had on black jeans and a black and white polka dot shirt, plus his leather jacket.

“Now you look handsome _and_ you smell good.” Jeremy smirked, smacking Kevin’s ass as he walked by. Kevin jumped, not expecting the blow. 

Jeremy definitely noted how red Kevin’s cheeks were. “Come on, let’s go eat.

A few hours later, they were stuffed and content as they made their way back to their house. 

They had a couple hours until midnight, so both men figured they might as well get comfortable. Once they let the dogs out, they decided to take a shower. Things got heated in the shower— literally and figuratively. After their quickie, they put on sweatpants and tee shirts and plopped down on the couch to watch the celebration happening in New York. 

“Want some wine?” Kevin asked, after about twenty minutes. Jeremy nodded, untangling himself from Kevin so that he could get up. 

Kevin returned a few minutes later, with a snack and two glasses of wine. As they sipped on their wine, they discussed the technical aspects of playing on live television. “It’d be cool for publicity reasons, but I’d also wanna actually...perform, I guess.” Jeremy confessed. Kevin nodded in agreement. 

All of their dogs had curled up on the opposite end of the couch, watching their people closely in case they dropped some food on the floor.

Finally, they only had a few minutes until midnight. 

“What’s your new year’s resolution?” Kevin asked, five minutes before midnight.

“Play bigger and better shows, start the new album. As far as personal resolutions, I dunno, probably just workout more often and visit family more.”

“I wanna have a foursome. Maybe get married,” he paused to gauge Jeremy’s reaction. “Also, to exercise more and drink less.” 

“We can make all of those things happen, we just have to fly to LA for one of them.” Jeremy said. “And I wanna marry you too, but I’m not sober enough to properly discuss that.” 

It was true, he had gotten two more glasses of wine since Kevin had initially brought him his first glass, and he was good and tipsy. “You fuckin’ lightweight.” Kevin joked. He was cutting Jeremy off once he finished his current glass. No way is he gonna let that man start the new year off wasted and hungover. 

At last, it was a minute until midnight. Kevin set all plates and glasses on the coffee table before scooting closer to his boyfriend. 

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five_

Jeremy intertwined their fingers.

_Four, three, two, one_

Kevin reached down to pull Jer into a passionate kiss. Jeremy kissed back with the same intensity, albeit a little sloppy from the alcohol in his system. 

A few seconds passed before they pulled away, their heartbeats pumping in their ears drowning out the voices on the television.

“Happy New Year, Kevin, I love you.” Jer said, climbing into Kevin’s lap.

“I love you too, Jer. Happy new year.” The pair cuddled for a while longer before deciding to retire to their bed. They brushed their teeth, and then Kevin tucked Jeremy in. He went to let the dogs out a final time, and then joined Jeremy once they came back inside. 

Jeremy immediately curled up beside him, resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder. “You know how I said I wanted to get married too? I meant that. I may not be sober, but I mean it.” He murmured

“I know, Jer, go to sleep.” 

He couldn’t wait for Jer to sober up so they could have a proper discussion.

Kevin turned off the lamp beside him, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who had already passed out. 

He was looking forward to 2019.


End file.
